Joy and Fear Love Story-Part 1
by Proudanutie
Summary: Joy and Fear has feelings for each other, but they don't know how to tell each other. With the others getting in the way, it is hard. When they finally tell each other, they never tell the others about their relationship at the end of this. JoyxFear No rude or mean reviews. I don't want to get my anger going as I am trying to control it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Emotions are human in this fanfiction. I watched Inside Out yesterday and it was good. My brother who is younger then me says I am a baby because I am an adult in a few months as I turn 18, but I always thought that animated movies get to me more and I enjoy them better then real like movies, but that is me for you.**

 **I am not good at writing stories or keeping the characters in character, so please don't judge me. I know I don't know any of you, but when I read my reviews or any other reviews, it gets me angry as I have a anger problem. I know, I need some help to control my anger but I am getting there slowly.**

* * *

Joy was sitting down watching TV. She didn't know what to do. She felt lonely at the moment as Fear, Anger, Disgust and Sadness has gone out for a bit. Joy chose not to go as she didn't feel up to going out. All of sudden she heard footsteps coming into the house. It made her jump as she was thinking about something."Who's there?"

"It's okay, Joy. It's only me," she heard Fears voice.

Joy doesn't know if it is because she was in love with Fear or something different, but her heart started to beat fast."Oh. Hi Fear. Where are the others?"

"They're still out. I chose to come back because I wanted to keep you company," Fear said smiling.

Joy noticed him blushing, but chose not do say anything."You didn't have to come back just to keep me company, Fear. I can look after myself, but thanks,"

"Joy, why are you blushing?" Fear said.

Joy's eyes grow wide. _Oh, God! I am in love with Fear all right!_ She thought to herself."Oh! Well this is...annoying. I don't know why I am blushing,"

Fear is in love with Joy, but she isn't letting her know until the time is right. _God! She is so beautiful!_ He thought to himself."Anyway, when we were out what were you up too? Did you do anything good?"

"Not really. I just wanted to stay here," Joy said.

 _Forget it! I am going to tell her how I feel._ Fear thought."Okay! Joy! I have something I really need to tell you,"

"Oh. What is it?" Joy asked.

"Okay. I..." Fear was cut off by Anger shouting."What was that?" he asked in horror.

"It's only Anger returning with Sadness and Disgust," Joy said calming him down."Now, what did you want to say?"

"I forgot now. Sorry. I tell you when I remember again," Fear said. He was lying, but who wants to tell her when they're alone again."Is that okay?"

"Yes. It is okay. You don't have to tell me now," Joy said.

"Ew! It really smells disgusting in here," Disgust said as she walked into the door.

"What the heck is that smell?!" Anger shouted.

"I don't know," Sadness said."Hey, Joy. Hey, Fear,"

"Hey. What is wrong with you Sadness?" Joy asked.

"There was a dead bird in the road and it made her even more up set," Anger said.

"Yeah. It was sad but kid of gross too," Disgust said.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Emotions are human in this fanfiction. I watched Inside Out yesterday and it was good. My brother who is younger then me says I am a baby because I am an adult in a few months as I turn 18, but I always thought that animated movies get to me more and I enjoy them better then real like movies, but that is me for you.**

 **I am not good at writing stories or keeping the characters in character, so please don't judge me. I know I don't know any of you, but when I read my reviews or any other reviews, it gets me angry as I have a anger problem. I know, I need some help to control my anger but I am getting there slowly.**

* * *

The next day, Joy woke up with a headache. She sighed and rubbed her eyes when she noticed the headache there. _Must be because I was up to late last night wondering what Fear wanted to tell me._ Joy thought to herself as she got up to go to the bathroom. She was humming to a song, but she cannot remember what was called. All she knows that the song was on a movie that she, Fear, Sadness, Disgust and Anger watched. After she finished everything up, she went back. She saw Fear, Sadness, Disgust and Anger talking."Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

"We were talking about that you were up before Fear was today. What's up with you girl?" Sadness asked.

"Oh. I'm fine. Just got a headache," Joy said.

"Are you sure?" Disgust asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't feel ill at all. I was just up all night thinking, but I feel asleep later then I normally do," Joy said.

"Hmm. As long as you're sure," Fear said worrying.

Joy noticed his fear."Why? Do you have a fear that I am sick or something?"

"I-I-er-yes! I'm just worried," Fear said.

"Aw! It's okay Fear, I am fine really," Joy said going over to him and kissed his cheek."Anyway, I am going out to get some stuff. Sadness? Disgust? Do you want to came along? A girlie time out?"

"Err...sure. As long as we don't see a dead bird again or anything else disgusting," Disgust said.

"Yeah. Sure. I come too," Sadness said.

"Great! Lets go!" Joy said as the girls went out.

Once they wasn't in site, Anger turned to Fear."Do you _love_ Joy?"

"What?! No! I am scared of love!" Fear said shaking, but lying at the same time.

"Okay! I just thought you did, okay!?" Anger said.

"If I did I-I actually would have told you, Disgust and Sadness by now. Maybe even Joy," Fear said. Some how he managed to hide his feelings about Joy hidden very well. _I never going to tell them. Even if me and Joy were together. I wouldn't tell them until the time was right._ Fear thought.

Where Joy, Disgust and Sadness was, Disgust couldn't help but bring something up that was in her mind."Joy?"

"Yes, Disgust?" Joy said.

"Do you have a crush on Fear?" Disgust said.

"What? No," Joy said. She didn't blush or anything. Seems Joy and Fear has the same thing: being able to hide their feelings from each other and their friends. _God! I am good at hiding it!_ Joy thought to herself.

"Okay. Because if you did, I would be sick," Disgust said.

"Come on, Disgust. We know you have a crush on Anger," Joy said.

"Okay, I do. But I am not going to let it get anywhere. And anyway, he hasn't got a clue that I do," Disgust said.

"He doesn't know. We haven't even told him yet," Sadness said.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Emotions are human in this fanfiction.** **I am not good at writing stories or keeping the characters in character, so please don't judge me. I know I don't know any of you, but when I read my reviews or any other reviews, it gets me angry as I have a anger problem. I know, I need some help to control my anger but I am getting there slowly.**

* * *

Later that day, in the evening, Joy stayed up for a bit. She was upset about something. She has no idea why she was feeling upset, just happened all of a sudden. Was it because she saw that dead bird what, Anger, Disgust and Sadness were talking about yesterday? She doesn't know. She felt a tear going down her face. Then she remembered. She was upset because someone called her a glowing nerd. That really hurt her. It made her feel like she was a strange person, who has a glow. She sniffed as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned around and saw Fear behind her."Oh, hey, Fear. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?" Fear asked.

"Yeah, but I am also thinking about something, too," Joy said with a sniff.

Fear heard the sniff coming from her."Joy are you crying?"

"Yeah, but don't tell no one else though, please," Joy said wiping her eyes.

"I won't. Why are you crying may I ask?" Fear said.

"I don't know if you want to know. It's kind of stupid," Joy said.

"I want to know. You are my friend and I want to know so I can try to help you," Fear said. Fear just waited for Joy to answer. It seemed for fever before she replied.

"You really want to try to make me happy?" Joy asked.

"Well, yeah. I don't like seeing you sad like this. This isn't you and it is quite scaring seeing you like this. You're always a happy girl and a happy girl like you is hardly ever like this," Fear.

Joy knew for sure now that she was in love with Fear, but doesn't want to tell him to she is ready, but she is also worried that when she does tell him, he will faint."Okay. Sit next to me,"

Fear sat down next to her."So tell me wants wrong. What has made you feel sad?"

"Well, when me, Disgust and Sadness went out earlier this morning, we bumped into the person, a man. And he told me to watch where I was going. Not to Disgust and Sadness though. Just to me," Joy began.

"Why did he just say that to you, not Disgust and Sadness?" Fear asked.

"Because of my glow I have. He thinks I am a nerd because of my glow," Joy said with a tear going down her face.

"Come on. You're not a nerd. You're a beautiful girl," Fear said.

Joy blushed."You really think I am beautiful?"

"Yeah! You're just so beautiful," Fear said."Look, Joy I got something to tell you,"

"What is it?" Joy asked.

"Well, for a while I was wondering how to tell you and I have been feeling different. So here it goes. Joy, I think I am in love with you. No! I don't think. I know," Fear said. Joy got up. Fear could tell that he had freaked her out. _Oh, great. You freaked her out now. Well done, Fear! You did a great job at that._ He thought to himself.

"Okay, well...I'm going to bed. But thanks for cheering me up. Night Fear," Joy said as she rushed to go to bed. She closed the door and sighed. _God! Joy! What was that all about? You should have told him that you loved him too. He just told you that he likes you, in a romantic way. God! You just freaked out!_ She thought to herself.

Fear sat out side and sighed. _Well, that went great even though I freaked her out...I think. Oh, well. You done your best. You did want to start a relationship with her, but that might not happen. But if it does happen, that would be so_ great. Fear thought. He really wanted to start a relationship with her, but he doesn't know if it will happen. But if it does happen, he will know he will be a happy guy and he will never want to let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Emotions are human in this fanfiction.** **I am not good at writing stories or keeping the characters in character, so please don't judge me. I know I don't know any of you, but when I read my reviews or any other reviews, it gets me angry as I have a anger problem. I know, I need some help to control my anger but I am getting there slowly.**

* * *

Joy and Fear haven't spoken in a few days because of the awkwardness between them. Disgust, Sadness noticed that they wasn't talking but didn't want to say anything. They were worried about them both. It isn't like them. They always talked. They were close friends. So the kept on wondering why they were not talking. None of them know that Fear and Joy were in love with each other. One day they were planning on going out, but they didn't know if Joy and Fear wanted to go with them.

"Joy. Fear. Do you two want to come out with us?" Sadness asked.

"No, thank you. I don't feel to well," Joy said.

"Okay, Fear. Do you want to come out?" Sadness asked.

"No, thank you. I really don't feel like going out," Fear said before he heard a loud noise out side."What was that?!"

"It was just someone banging stuff outside. Okay, we will see you both when we get back" Sadness said as she walked out the door.

Fear looked at Joy, worrying why she wasn't feeling too well."Er...Joy?"

Joy looked at Fear."Yes?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Fear asked.

"Yeah. I just said that so I could stay here," Joy said."Look I am sorry that I freaked out when you told me that you were in love with me,"

"Don't be sorry. I shouldn't of told you," Fear said.

"No. I liked it that you told me," Joy said.

Fears eyes widened."What do you mean?"

"I am in love with you too. I guess I just freaked out because I was thinking that you were going to freak out when you told me," Joy said standing up.

Fear stood up too."You-you love me?" Joy nodded."And I didn't freak out because it is the truth,"

"Mine is the truth too," Joy said smiling.

"So, then. Joy. Do you want to go out with me? Be my girlfriend? Because I want to date you," Fear said.

"I'd love too," Joy said.

They held each others hands and looked into each others eyes. They leaned to and closed their eyes. Before they knew it, their lips met for a kiss. This kiss their first kiss...ever. Joy put her arms around Fears neck, while Fear put his hands on Joy's waist. The kiss last for a minute before they broke apart. They both looked into each others eyes once again.

"I love you," Joy said.

"And I love you too," Fear said.

They hugged each other and kissed once more.

"Look, I don't want to tell the others. They will just think it is strange," Fear said.

"I don't want them to find out too," Joy said.

"Let's not tell them until we really need too," Fear said.

"Yeah. That's a good idea," Joy said.

They watched a movie together and hugged, before the others got home. They didn't know how they fell in love with each other, but it was great for both of them to get it off the chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Emotions are human in this fanfiction.** **I am not good at writing stories or keeping the characters in character, so please don't judge me. I know I don't know any of you, but when I read my reviews or any other reviews, it gets me angry as I have a anger problem. I know, I need some help to control my anger but I am getting there slowly.**

* * *

A mouth later, after Joy and Fear started dating, which they are sill not ready to tell the other. They still wasn't ready. They were planning on telling them when something big happens in their relationship. So far, they relationship is going great and hopefully it will stay that way...forever, they hoped.

"So, I see you two have been talking again. When did you two start talking again?" Sadness asked.

"The day when me and Fear stayed here when you, Disgust and Anger went out," Joy said.

Disgust came over to talk."Are you two in love? Because if so, I will barf,"

"We are not in love. We're just friends," Fear said.

"That's okay then," Disgust said.

"But you're in love with Anger," Joy said, not noticing Anger coming.

"What? You're in love with me, Disgust?" Anger said.

"Oops," Joy said.

Disgust just looked around."Okay! I am in love with you! But you don't feel the same!"

"Oh, really!" Anger said before smacking his lips onto Disgusts lips. They he stopped it."Does that make you think that I don't love you too? Because I do,"

"I-I don't know what to say," Disgust said.

"Don't worry, because I love you with all my heart," Anger said.

"I love you too," Disgust said before placed her lips onto Angers lips.

Joy, Fear, even Sadness smiled at the sight of the kiss."Well, me and Fear are going to get something to do," Joy sad before she and Fear went out to go to have diner.

"So, are you two going to start dating?" asked Sadness to Disgust and Anger.

"I guess so," Disgust said.

"Me too," Anger said.

* * *

Where Fear and Joy was after the dinner was a park, that no one ever goes to. They were hanging there so they could be alone.

"So, Fear. How long do you want to be in a relationship with me? We have been going out for a month," Joy said.

"I want to be with you forever and ever, Joy. I love you with all my heart," Fear said.

"And I love you too with all my heart," Joy said. Fear hugged her and she hugged him back. She sighed before saying."When are you going to start a family?"

This seemed to make Fear look shocked."I do want a family, but not right now,"

"Same here. I don't want to start one now. I just wanted to know when will we have a family," Joy said.

"Before I even found out that I loved you, I always wanted you to be the mother of my kids, if we ever have any," Fear said.

"And before I found out that I love you. I always, always, always wanted you to be the father of my kids, if we ever have any that is," Joy said smiling.

"It will happen, someday," Fear said.

They kissed and hugged."I love you," Joy said

"I love you too. Say lets go home. It's getting let," Fear said.

"Yeah. Lets go home. I am so tired," Joy said.

They walked home, wondering when will their family start. They both knew they wasn't ready just yet, but they both knew also that they wanted to start a family.


End file.
